Big Time Cargan
by BTRBaby92
Summary: The Title Says it all :  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I sat in our room that we shared together and looked around at all the photos that lined the wall and I couldn't help but smile as I saw the photo that he took of our first kiss, it was the most amazing thing I had ever had it even left me spechless like he does to this day.

My head turned as he walked into the room with a smile on his face and that helment he loved so much on his head

"Hey babe what you doing?" He asked and sat next to me smiling I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled

"Just waiting for you" I said still smiling and looked up at him he then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, I smiled as I remembered the first time we told each other how we felt.

We had been in L.A for only a few weeks and Kelly had told us Gustavo wanted us to make videos for the Big Time Rush website seen as our album was due to come out in 3 months well as normal the rest of the guys broke there camera's and came to me asking if they could use mine and well it also ended up broken and Gustavo wasnt happy as usual so he ended up showing us Phase 2 which was 'A Day With Deke' and he had us go to a traning session and well when we were asked questions it came to me and I was asked

"So Logan what kind of girl are you into?" I looked at Carlos and he looked at me smiling causing me to blush and look away shy which got a weird look from a few people in the room other then James and Kendall

"Logan, Logan ,Logan you cant reply on others to answer you questions, so moving on, when did you find yourself into hockey and when was your first ingery?"

I looked at Carlos who nodded and I took a breath and started "Well I have always been into hockey and I was only 7 when I broke my leg and could play for the whole seasion" I said now crying and Carlos was comferting me, I then moved away from him, stood up and ran out of the studio back to the PalmWoods as fast as my legs could take me and finally reached the appartment and walked inside, I was happy that Mrs Knight had taken Katie out for the day, I ran towards mine and Carlos' room and then flopped onto my bed and cried even more, A few minutes later I heard Carlos' voice calling out my name which made me cry even more

"Hey, there you are" He said sitting next to me on my bed "Its ok Logie look I have something to tell you" he finished and pulled me close to him

"Logan I like you no more than like I love you and not just in a brother kind of way either you are the only person who can make me smile when I'm having the worst day ever"

I looked up at Carlos and smiled "I love you too and have for a really long time do you remember the reason you got your helment" I asked and Carlos nodded and smiled

"You never left my side that whole night in the hospital and now I know why" Carlos smiled and lifted my chin up and leaned down and kissed me I was in shock at how good it felt the way his lips fit with mine and i couldnt help but get turned on by this I pulled away and saw Carlos was feeling the same way

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked a little unsure and saw Carlos shake his head and said

"Not yet babe I love you and dont want to rush you into anything ever" and with that I smiled and cuddled into him forgetting about everything and closed my eyes and fell into a peacefull sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Okay so this Chapter was done by my friend who will be also writting this story with me :) Hope you all enjoy **

Carlos POV

I have been in love with Logan since before we even came here to L.A. to be a band. But yesterday I finally told him that I loved him and I found out he felt the

same way I did.

So yesterday we decided to make it exclusive and start dating, but only in secret because we knew if this got out it could mess up our chance in becoming

famous and we didn't want to mess this up, because even though we did this whole singing thing for James I was starting to enjoy it.

Today, Gustavo had given us a day off.

Kendall had a date with Jo and James decided to spend the day at the pool. Logie (that's what I call Logan) and I decided to spend

some alone time in the apartment.

When the guys had left the apartment and Katie and Mama Knight were out for the day we decided to watch a movie on the couch.

It was a scary movie and Logie hated scary movies and every time a scary part came on Logie would bury his head in my chest. Finally I just shut off the movie about 30

minutes into it. He was crying because he was so scared. I lifted up his chin and said,

"Baby look at me." Logie lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. "It's ok babe, I

turned it off."

Logie sniffled and I pulled Logie in for a kiss. About 5 minutes into the kiss I started tugging on Logie's shirt waiting for Logie's approval. I pulled away from

the kiss with my hand still on the edge of Logie's shirt.

I saw him nod which I knew meant that it was ok. So I took off his shirt and ran my fingers across Logie's chest. Logan looked at me and smiled.

"You like what you see?", Logie asked.

I nodded and continued to kiss him. A minute later I heard someone in the background clear their voice. Logie and I pulled apart and

turned around and seen James and Kendall standing at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's POV

Carlos and I were enjoying our day off. We started to watch a scary movie but I was starting to get scared so we turned it off and then started kissing.

Carlos had taken my shirt off and I was starting to enjoy our little make out session but it was interrupted with someone clearing their voice.

Carlos and I turned around and seen James and Kendall staring at the door.

Carlos and I pulled away. "Hi, James….Kendall…What are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Well Jo had to call off our date." Kendall said.

"And Bitters made everyone leave the pool." James added. "But that doesn't matter. What are you guys doing?"

"Um….I was getting something off of Logie's lips." Carlos said quickly.

"With your lips? And why does he have his shirt off?" Kendall asked. I sighed.

"Fine, Carlos and I are dating." I said. Kendall and James smiled. "But please don't tell anyone! We want it a secret! It will ruin the band if this gets out!"

"Dude, relax! We wont say anything." James said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea. What he said." Kendall smiled.

"So you guys are ok with this?" I asked still nervous. Kendall and James nodded.

"I don't care if you and Carlos are gay." Kendall said.

"Yea me either." James added. Carlos and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you guys! It means a lot to us." Carlos said still smiling and cuddling into me.

"Aww you guys are so adorkable." James said jokingly and smiled.

"Well me and Kendall are gonna go and leave you two lovebirds alone." Kendall nodded and they left the room.


End file.
